


[VID] Bohemian Like You

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My slacker ex-boyfriend and that dork from the debate club are supposed to save the universe? We are SO DOOMED!" -- Merryish</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Bohemian Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps from oxoniensis, saturn92103, and tehshroom. Music by the Dandy Warhols. Many thanks to Cesperanza for beta!

Right-click download: [20 MB Xvid AVI](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/bohemian/bohemian_xvid.avi).


End file.
